Chocolate and cherries
by Arien Icelight
Summary: Misa was of false smiles, of painted hopes, of tears in the heart of night as she would never understand what’s going on, and of artificial happiness and of chocolate and cherries.


Chocolate and cherries

_**Author:**_Arien Icelight

_**Beta:**_ Emerald Mistress

_**Fandom:**_Death Note

_**Pairing:**_L/Misa

_**Genre:**_Drama/Romance

_**Rating:**_PG

_**Warnings:**_ You might notice some OOC. It happens.

_**Disclaimer:**_Everything belongs to proper owners. Not me, that is.

_**Summary:**_

_**A/N: **_written for fridayed due to her request.Therefore, its dedicated to her.

Misa has never eaten sweets. Never ever. Not because she was a model, but because she hated them.

Too much sugar inevitably means too much pretence; and she had enough of both of them in her life to know for sure that this cocktail, which is served when you eyes are closed securely, is a sweet poison. Misa was over-sugary herself; she was this lie, this pretence, the sweetest of poisons – and the most dangerous one – that destroyed her from inside. How could she not be? How could she, when the only reason she was alive was because everything they could see was a damned sugar naivety? The poison of lies and sweetness enchanted others and killed her slowly but surely in return. It seemed to Misa that the only option left to her was to be a vessel, brim-full with this aromatic, slightly tart liquid that is subduing the thoughts and feelings and the flow of blood through the veins.

Maybe it was so. Maybe she was nothing else, because Misa_ was _of false smiles, of painted hopes, of tears in the dead of night as she would never understand what's going on, and of artificial happiness. And – this was what only L knew, but for sure – of _chocolate and cherries_.

She could be compared to different sweets – her eyes would become broken mirrors just for a second if she knew about it - custard, soufflé, licorice, but L has decided long ago that this porcelain girl was a chocolate. Chocolate and cherries.

She was as sweet – naive, cute to the extent of being _over-sugary_ – and as bitter – living her life in beautiful lies, filling her life with beautiful lies – as a true chocolate. Her life was bright and merry by sight and sour-sweet by taste – as the cherries.

When the understanding of it soaked into L's skin he stopped eating them together, only apart, but that didn't help. It never did – each time he had the piece of one or the other in his mouth he would imagine that it was what _she_ tasted like. He tried to turn these thoughts off; he tried to hate her purposely for doing it (doing what? It was beyond understanding, what she was doing to him), but the possibility of it being her fault was less then 1 percent. In moments like this his gaze became dark and heavy, and Misa wasn't smiling with her painted smile anymore. Maybe she knew, he thought. No, of course she didn't, she was just afraid that this look meant the end of playing God for Light, he told himself.

But she did. She knew. Misa couldn't be logical, analytical, but she could feel. She was still able to feel something real beyond her fake love to Light, caused by sweet poison of lies.

And she was afraid _this_ was real.

One day L offered her a piece of chocolate – god, he didn't know why, he didn't! – and she refused.

"Misa doesn't eat sweets, Ryuuzaki-kun."

"Not even chocolate?"

"Why should it be special, Ryuuzaki-kun?" she asked, her voice calm and _scaring_ him, but nothing could terrify him more than...

"And cherries?"

She cautiously picks the berry from the cake with her tiny, manicured fingers. Lips touching it unsurely, prudently – just seeing it was worth throwing his logic away when asking those questions and feeling like an idiot, the idiot he was.

She blushes and lowers her gaze, no smiles.

This was what scared him most – that it was real.

He was thinking about percentage, traps and logical combinations. _About her_. She was thinking about Light, shooting, Death Note, chocolate and cherries. _About him_

And the poison in her veins became ragged, and her kisses with Light felt of guilt but she came to L, black and red in her hands.

"Misa- Misa loves chocolate and cherries, Ryuuzaki-kun," she smiled. The smile was tiny, cracked, and wary (well, she did have a shooting in three days, and she was holding her first piece of chocolate in years).

'_Yes_,' Ryuuzaki thinks, '_I love them too_.'


End file.
